Finishing Moves
Finishing moves are the unique and powerful moves that any wrestler can perform once they build enough momentum to execute one. Momentum is built by successfully landing attacks and taunting your opponent. When it fills, the wrestler has 20 seconds to perform a signature move, that upon successfully completing, will earn them a 'finisher point'. Wrestlers can occasionally earn a 'comeback finisher point' from taking a beating. These happen far less often and are displayed by the wrestler angrily slamming or stomping the ground after getting up. These points are saved (up to 3) and spent at the wrestlers discrection. In addition to the unique finisher each wrestler has, there are many powerful location-specific moves that require the finisher resource to execute. While a game would normally display how many finishers a wrestler has, Bazza has opted to clear the screen of all UI displays, for both the excitement a surprise turnaround brings and less clutter for the viewers. Wrestlers can have more than one finishing move, though some require specific positioning of their opponent to execute. Below are some of the specific moves and concepts directly related to the finisher resource. Finishing Moves of the VGCW Stars *'Adam Jensen' - Augmented Tombstone (Tombstone piledriver) *'Air Man' - Air Shooter (Poison mist claw) *'Angry Video Game Nerd' - Power Glove Punch (Right-hand knockout hook/KO Punch), The F-Bomb (Stunner preceded with a taunt) *'Barret Wallace' - Big Shot (KO Punch with a taunt), Catastrophe (Multiple punches into a leghook belly-to-belly suplex) *'Bowser' - Goomba Dunk (Omega Driver) *'Captain Falcon' - Falcon Edge/Bomb (Praying powerbomb), Falcon Punch (KO Punch) *'Charles Barkley '- Chaos Dunk (Omega Driver) *'Chief Arino' - Last Continue (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift/GTS), Kacho Kicks (Multiple kicks to the chest) *'Dan '- Super Taunt (Multiple taunts into a flying neck chop) *'Donkey Kong - '''Banana BANNED Slamma (''Running Position/Flying Clothesline), Banana Slamma V2 (Three consecutive powerbombs) *'Dr. Eggman '- Egg Cracker (DDT) *'Dr. Wily' - Stroke of Genius (Spinning fisherman's suplex) *'Dracula' - Power of Dominance (Death Valley Driver) *'Duke Nukem' - Hail to the King (Stunner with a taunt) *'Egoraptor' - Egoplex (Suplex), Coast to Coast (Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick) *'Ezio' - Eagle Dive (619) *'Flint - '''Power Smash (''Double underhook piledriver) *'Gabe Newell' - Wallet Squeeze/Gabe Hug/Valve Wrench (Bear hug), Steam Press (Running splash) *'Gary Oak' - Girthplex (Double Underhook Suplex) *'Ganondorf' - Gerudo Valley Driver (Double underhook facebuster), Warlock's Foot/Gerudo Kick (Bicycle kick) *'Geno' - Geno Whirl (Gorilla press into a sitout side powerslam) *'Groose' - The Grooseinator (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver/White Noise) *'Guile' - Sonic Boom (Powerbomb) *'Jontron '- World's Grumpiest Slam (High-angle falling powerslam/World's Strongest Slam), Grump Hug (Bear hug) *'Kazuya Mishima' - Devil Rush (Sequence of multiple punches and kicks) *'Kefka - '''Fallen One/Kef5 (''Fireman's carry facebuster/F5), Hand of Judgement/Son of a Sandworm (Cobra Strike) *'Knuckles '- Master Emerald (Sliding knee into an Uppercut/Right Hand) *'Little Mac' - Star Punch (KO Punch) *'Locke Cole' - Mug (Backstabber with a flip) *'Luigi' - L-Lock (Sharpshooter), Green Driver (Piledriver) *'M. Bison '- Psycho Crusher (Spear), Nightmare Booster (Jackhammer powerslam) *'Mario '- Goomba Stomp (Leaping double foot stomp from turnbuckle), So Long! (Giant swing) *'Mike Haggar '- Final Haggar Buster (German suplex into a Texas piledriver), Rapid Fire Fist (Multiple body blows into an uppercut followed with a swinging neckbreaker) *'Mr. Satan '- Satan Miracle Ultra Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch (Windup haymaker punch with theatrics) *'Nappa '- Ghost Bomber DX (Gory Bomb), Lewd Position (Gory Special) *'Phoenix Wright' - Turnabout/Justice DDT (DDT) *'Proto Man '- Proto Buster (Snapmare neckbreaker) *'Pyro' - Backdraft DDT (Standing tornado DDT with a taunt), Axtinguisher (Northern Lights Bomb) *'Raphael '- Shellshock (Walking Samoan drop) *'Red' - Giga Impact (Standing tornado DDT), Last Resort (Arm wrench DDT) *'Ryo Hazuki - '''Lucky Hit (''Multiple punches into a crane kick) *'Sagat' - Tiger Genocide (Pop-Up European Uppercut) *'Segata Sanshiro' - Saturn's Ring (Multiple kicks and knee strikes into a cutter) *'Scorpion '- Hell Kick (Superkick), Flame Spear (Spear) *'Sabin' - Triple Train Suplex (Triple German suplex) *'Simon Belmont' - Grand Cross (Crucifix powerbomb) *'Solid Snake' - Codecbreaker (Double knee facebreaker/Codebreaker), I FEEL ASLEEP!! (GTS) *'Tingle' - Kooloo-Limpah (Reverse powerbomb/Alley Oop) *'Vegeta' - Demonic Rush (Multiple gut punches followed with a right hook), Oozaru Press (Gorilla press) *'Waluigi' - WAAAHsteland (Forward fireman's carry slam/Wasteland), The Lousy Elbow (The People's Elbow) *'Wario' - Mr. Money Shot/Wario Bomb (Package piledriver), Wario Blast (Running butt smash to the corner) *'Zangief '- Final Atomic Buster (Multiple suplexes into a spinning piledriver) Finishing Moves of the VGCW: Female Division Superstars *'Android 18' - ??? (Stalling sitout facebuster) *'Ayla' - History's Strongest Slam (World's Strongest Slam), Tyrano Rack (Torture Rack) *'Bayonetta' - Witch Time (Atomic drop followed by multiple suplexes and ending in a slow-motion facebuster), Witch Time II (Powerbomb followed with a spinning slow-motion piledriver) *'The Boss' - Philosopher's Slam (Fireman's carry slam), Cobra Vise (Arm-trap triangle choke/Anaconda Vise) *'Cammy' - Spiral Arrow (Sitout facebuster) *'Carmen Sandiego' - Carmen Cutter (Jumping cutter) *'Chell' - Four Part Plan (Rolling powerbomb) *'Chie Satonaka '- Galactic Punt (Superkick) *'Chun-Li' - Spinning Bird Kick (Multiple roundhouse kicks) *'Faith' - Leap of Faith (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick to a downed opponent on the corner), ??? (Back suplex side slam) *'Franziska' - The Perfect German Suplex (Release German Suplex) *'Grunty '- Witch's Brew *'Ivy Valentine' - Summon Suffering (Over-the-shoulder facebuster) *'Jade' - Good to Evil (Bicycle kick/Ghetto Blaster) *'Jessie '- Ekans Factor (Sitout facebuster), Fly (Diving spear) *'Jill Valentine' - Sandwich Cutter (Twist of Fate) *'Kitana' - Brutality (Multiple punches and kicks ending with a side kick) *'Lara Croft' - Tomb Raider (Glam Slam) *'Lightning' - Hallway to Hell (Flip bottom) *'Meryl Silverburgh' - ??? *'Morrigan Aensland' - Shell Kick (Running bicycle kick) *'Princess Daisy' - Daisy Cutter (Fireman's carry cutter) *'Princess Peach' - PKO/Cake Cutter (Jumping cutter) *'Princess Zelda/Sheik' - Din's Cutter (Diamond cutter), Sheikahplex (Double underhook suplex) *'Poison - '''The Ghetto Blaster (''Bicycle kick) *'Rinoa' - Whatever (Whatever) *'Roll' - Kawaii Cutter (Fireman's carry cutter) *'Rydia' - Rydia of Mist/Bio (Poison Mist Claw) *'Samus Aran' - Tourian Gate/Chozoplata (Gogoplata) *'Shaundi' - Saint's Elbow (Running delayed elbow drop/Ballin' Elbow) *'Sindel' - Brutality (Multiple strikes ending with an enzuiguri) *'She-Hulk' - Sunday Driver (Chokeslam) *'Terra Branford - '''Riot Blade (''619) *'Tifa Lockheart' - Final Heaven (Windup haymaker punch) *'Tina Armstrong' - Texas Oil Driver/Screamin' Eagle (Over-the-shoulder reverse piledriver/Rikishi Driver) *'Videl' - Videlicopter (Airplane spin) Taunting As stated above, taunting can help increase a wrestler's momentum, but the wrestler is exposed to attack while in the middle of a taunt. Generally, the AI featured in the VGCW fights save taunting for when they are just about to earn a finisher point, indirectly making a taunt a good indication that a finisher is soon to follow. Wrestlers who already have at least one finisher point can perform a 'wake-up taunt' against their opponent, causing their (usually) battered opponents to slowly stagger to their feet, setting up a finisher follow-up with ease. *A potent example of this is Bison's match against Jey Uso on 2013-01-28, where he performed three wake-up taunts and finishers consecutively before pinning Uso. Stolen Finishers A wrestler with the ability "move thief" may choose not to utilize their own finishing moves, but use their opponent's to humiliate them instead. This cannot be done at any time; it requires the use of a wake-up taunt before it can be executed. The most famous VGCW example is when Ganondorf made Gaben tap out to the Gabe Hug. However, recent matches reveal Ganondorf has the move in his normal moveset so it could be possible he used that rather than stealing the Wallet Squeeze. Location-Specific Finishers There are several powerful, nearly universal finishers that any wrestler can execute with the appropriate amount of finisher points and in the right place. These moves all do heavy damage and some have ended matches right out. The Barricade Break The barricade break is a location-specific finisher that any wrestler can use. It requires one finisher point and the opponent to be in any of the four barricade corners surrounding the ring. Heavier wrestlers will pick up and charge their opponent through the barricade while lighter ones will tackle their opponents into it. Both forms do equally massive damage to the opponent. *One of the most famous examples is the time JonTron hit DK through the barricade, knocking him out long enough for him to lose by count-out. The Ring Break The Ring Break finisher is a match ending finisher that can only be performed by super-heavyweights. The weight of the one being attacked does not matter. This maneuver requires the maximum three finisher points to be stored, and the opponent groggy in the corner of the ring. Upon completion, the ring will collapse and the attacker will win automatically by KO. However, Ring Breaks can only occur in Normal, Extreme Rules, Last Man Standing, and Submission 1-on-1 matches. *The first recorded and most famous ring break occured in a fight between Nappa and Gabe Newell, after Nappa slammed Gabe into the ring to destroy it. The Ultraplex The Ultraplex is the finisher equivalent for those outside the super-heavyweight category. While this move cannot be performed by the super-heavyweights, like the ring break, the weight class of the one being attacked does not matter. This move is nearly identical to the ring break, requiring both three finisher points and an opponent in the corner. However, instead of superplexing the opponent into the ring, the wrestler will ultraplex the opponent outside of it. While not a guarantee like the ring break, this puts the opponent in a position to be counted out, and is very hard to recover from. *The most famous successful ultraplex was performed in a women's division title match between Cammy and The Boss, Cammy won the match by countout after using The Ultraplex on The Boss. Because a title cannot change hands from countouts, the move was arguably used at the worst time possible. The Catch Finisher The catch finisher is a very specific finisher that can only be executed when an opponent dives at you and have at least one finisher point. For wrestlers with the RKO, GTS, Chokeslam, Superkick, World's Strongest Slam, Attitude Adjustment, or Tombstone Piledriver finishers, this acts as an instant counter to any opponents who attempt a high flying move. The Announcer Table Finisher This finisher, well known among fans of the VGCW requires poor Table-san to activate. It requires one finisher point, Table-san's top removed, and an opponent laid on top of Table-san. Many matches uses this finisher for both its low finisher point cost and relative ease to execute. The specific move used on top of Table-san varies from wrestler to wrestler, but they include DDTs, powerbombs, and flying body splashes from the nearby top rope. During Table matches, this finisher sometimes glitches, leading to long chains of reversals that can go on for over a minute. Match Type Specific Finishers Rumble Finisher This type of finisher is seen exclusively in a Royal Rumble match and winds up being an automatic elimination when not countered by an opponent. Locations where this finisher can be executed are at any position where a wrestler is prone to being eliminated. Specific examples include the corner (clothesline, big boot), against the ropes (overhead toss, power bomb, etc.), standing on the apron (running big boot), and lying down on the ring apron (running knee). The Running Position/Flying Clotheslines Glitch ''main article: ''The Glitch Bomb As seen in this video, there is a glitch in WWE '13 where setting up a wrestler's finisher to Running Position followed by Flying Clothesline causes the finisher to deal 100% damage to all limbs. This went unknown for some time but was responsible for a number of league-defining moments, such as the 32-5 bout between Bowser and Ganondorf as well as Donkey Kong's championship run where he dismantled Dracula in a singles match, killed Ryo Hazuki in a 6-man Hell in a Cell match for a VGCW championship title shot and finally defeated VGCW champion Charles Barkley for the title. Following discovery of this glitch, Bazza stripped DK of the title and a championship match was set up between the #1 contender at the time, Gabe Newell, versus three other wrestlers who had been wronged by the RPFC glitch (Dr. Wily, Ganondorf, Charles Barkley). A rematch of the infamous 32-5 Inferno Iron Man match between Bowser and Ganondorf also took place. Finisher Gallery DDT.gif|The DDT is the default finisher for most wrestlers. Gerudovalleydriver.gif|Ganondorf's finisher, the Gerudo Valley Driver Finalatomicbuster.gif|Zangief's finisher, the Final Atomic Buster Wariobutt.gif|The corner-only finisher, the Wario Blast Trainsuplex.gif|Sabin's finisher, the Triple Train Suplex Finajob.gif|Vegeta's finisher, the Final Job Fbombstunner.gif|AVGN's finisher, the F-bomb Chaosdunk.gif|Barkley's finisher, the Chaos Dunk Draculafinisher.gif|Dracula's finisher, the Power of Dominance GoombaStomp.gif|Mario's finisher, the Goomba Stomp Dantaunt.gif|Dan's finisher, the Super Taunt FalconPunch.gif|Captain Falcon's finisher, the Falcon Punch SmellYaLaterFinisher.gif|Gary Oak's finisher, Smell ya later! rapidfirefist.gif|Mike Haggar's finisher, the Rapid Fire Fist. BAH GAWD KING TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER BAH GAWD.gif|Adam Jensen's finisher, the Augmented Tombstone Category:Game Concepts